


【求RP点梗活动八】21 Silmë lírë

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Family Drama, Gen, little feanorian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】双树熄灭前【出场人物】Nelyafinwë、Kanafinwë【配对组合】双梅亲情向【文章分级】G【字数统计】1836【交稿日期】2018年2月16日【点梗人】@佩瑞安【备注】设定，默认二梅的Gold-cleaver指的是剑法，一直很喜欢二梅名字里的“守卫者”之意……





	【求RP点梗活动八】21 Silmë lírë

你听那星光在唱歌。  
刚出生不久的双胞胎弟弟，在摇篮里沉沉睡去。金树时，Turko为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事跟Moryo大吵一架，刚刚才回来。我和父亲陪在母亲身边，听Káno唱摇篮曲。Kurvo坚称自己小时候的摇篮睡着不舒服，要改进父亲的设计。  
看着现在这么多吵吵闹闹的、各有所长的弟弟，回过头才发觉还是最初得那个好。可我那会儿也是个孩子，不懂珍惜。

Káno是个天才。  
至少在我看来。  
不仅是夸他在音乐和文学方面的造诣，还有其他诸多方面。那些我觉得枯燥、乏味、难懂的知识，他都学得很快，感觉像是轻而易举地就掌握了，完全没有我学时的煎熬。他专注一件事时，会变得非常奇怪，仿佛能屏蔽周围所有声音，来提高自己的学习效率。甚至很长一段时间里，我以为母亲给Káno名字“断金者”（比我的帅气多了），是在暗示他可以与父亲一决高下的锻造能力。直到我们长得足以拿起刀剑时，他可怕的天分才真正地显现出来。那些冷兵器在他手里，就像后来他手里的乐器一样，只听他的话，完美地诠释了“砍起人来行云流水”。可惜在Turko出生后，他便彻底放弃了这些令我艳羡的技能，一头扎进了离我们更遥远的海洋，音乐与文字的海洋。  
是的，我们的大音乐家，并不是在少年时代就开始学乐器的。私以为这个得怨爸妈，他们确实让Káno尝试了各种各样的技术，但音乐方面，他俩懂得不多。不是说简单地唱支歌、哼个小曲，这种是个精灵都会。  
这件事的起因是，我25岁的那年，应祖父邀请去参加王城参加五年一次的夏日庆典。被上一代恩怨所困的父亲照例跑到山里去挖矿，母亲这期间会回外公家过节。过去的几十年里，我和Káno不是跟着父亲去感受大自然，就是跟着母亲去领略丰收的喜悦，所以我决定把Káno一起带去城里见见世面。那天，我们遵循着礼节，老老实实地坐在祖父身边，Káno忽然对礼堂墙里的管风琴产生了浓厚兴趣。硬要我留下来陪他学……别激动，他那会儿对音乐还没那么热爱，他想留下来学造琴。  
现在想来祖父真挺宠Káno的，他找来了据说是维林诺最好的琴师、声乐家和工匠（最好的工匠？有我爹强吗？我看他手还没Káno巧），把整个礼堂清出来，好让Káno学习。他唱歌真比以前进步多了。我就坐在长凳上，看从图书馆借来的书（不愧是王城的图书馆，书真多），一边照看Káno。毕竟是我把弟弟带出来的，还是要对他的人身安全负责。万一被哪个心怀不轨的坏人拐了去，我怎么回去见爸妈。期间，有个自称Arakáno的未成年，老是跑来打扰我们。对，就是在庆典上坐在祖父另一边的那位，对，就是我爹特讨厌的我叔。  
很快，为期一个月的庆典很快过去，彻彻底底地过去了！Káno现在铁了心地想成为一名音乐家，说要唱出让Varda的星星们都感动落泪的歌。我寻思着父亲回家没看见我俩，怕是以为我们留恋王城的歌舞升平，不想回去了。任凭Indis夫人再三挽留，我还是拉起Káno就跑。祖父送了我们一堆东西，我把能推辞的都推掉，推不掉的都送给住在王城外围的朋友。我想要是把这些带回去，老爹一定会在第一时间气炸，像夏日庆典那火红色的烟花。Káno一路抱着他那沓图纸，得意地向我展示他的学习成果。我对天才大脑兴趣缺缺，那小鬼心情格外好，一路说到家。  
到家时，爸妈果然已经回来了。父亲正在拆信，母亲在把她庆典时的创作一件件搬进储藏室。我放下行李就跑去帮她。Káno迫不及待地向父亲展示他的学习成果。一向支持Káno探索新领域的父亲，对他带回来的设计图纸做出一系列点评，他俩认真起来的样子，真的非常相像。

后来一段时间，我开始忙着准备各种基础考试。虽然父亲一再宣称自己教的比那些大课好得多，让我别去考这些无聊的东西，但明明是您老人家一有灵感就把我的课业给忘记，还是乖乖听课，您有空再给我来个进阶版的比较现实。我申请在祖父那里住了2个月（太开心了，除了人多嘴杂不自由），等我忙完所有事务跑回家，Káno已经在厅里又弹又唱了。当然那琴肯定是买的，我看见工坊里有个半成品躺在那儿。老爹还别有心思地给他搭了个环形拱顶的小屋，以增强音效。后来我还发现，Káno有专门的老师教他。  
我很羡慕。  
Káno说要是我不执意跑去王城的话，爸妈也会给我请老师……  
合着那都是我的错咯？  
我长途奔波想晚上好好睡个觉，Káno就在那里絮絮叨叨，跟我说他写了多少多少谱子，编了多少多少歌，一个劲儿地要唱给我听，还硬要跑我房间睡觉。害得我行李都没有整理，学习资料也没收拾。Varda的星星一直在天上闪啊闪的，也没看它们很感动嘛。  
他唱完自己的得意作品后，又拉着我聊王城里的事，问礼堂门口的花儿是否开了，庆典上认识的几位老师是否有见过，有没有女孩子喜欢我，祖父有没有讲更多的故事，听到的王城八卦统统交出来。  
结果我还没讲完，他就睡着了……  
晚安，Káno。晚安，我的星光之音。

======下面是一开始的废稿，后来坑了一个月，感觉太雷了，就重写了======  
“Kano，那个是生的，不能吃！”我一把拉出Kano硬塞进嘴里的一个蘑菇。  
结果他还不乐意了，小嘴一瘪，转过头去不理我。哈，烦人的小不点，不理我最好！本来我都跟朋友约好了，下午去采野果，就因为要照、顾、你，所以泡汤了。  
“好啦，我一会儿给你做奶油蘑菇浓汤给你喝？”然而，这个还不满1树年的小精灵并不稀罕他老哥——我，亲手做的奶油蘑菇浓汤。  
“那我们在汤里加两个鸡蛋？”  
讨厌的小不点依旧不为所动。哼，反正不管你吃不吃，我今天肯定……  
“嗯，我想想。Amme早上有买秋葵、新鲜的鱼片、烟熏的火腿、翠绿的芦笋、圆滚滚的小土豆……哦，对了！还有你最讨厌的西兰花。”  
“不要西兰花！”这次小家伙倒是回答得很快，“放西兰花的都是黑大米！”  
黑……大米。这是谁想出来的绰号？  
“Atto和Amme去哪里了？”Kano问我。  
“Atto和Amme今天去王城参加晚宴了，所以我们要乖乖的哦。”不，其实我只是希望你乖乖的。

“啊，蝴蝶！”Kano丢下勺子，跳下椅子，就想往外跑。  
眼疾手快的我，一把把他揪了回来。


End file.
